


Memory Lane

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Sequence, Masturbation, Moresomes, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really goes on at the Watchtower when the world is quiet.  Eight 100 word chapters - one pairing or moresome per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

1.  
Ollie gazes around the quiet Watchtower. He, Clark, Bart, AC, Victor, and more recently J'onn, have been the sole six members for so long, that he isn't sure about the number of new heroes due to arrive tomorrow.

The six of them have had such fun here between crises and emergencies. Spotting a dent in a promethium wall nearby, Oliver smiles fondly at the memory of Clark discovering the joys of sex with someone almost as invulnerable as he is. Yes, J'onn hadn't been a bad addition to the team, maybe the new members would fit in just as well.

 

2.  
Deciding a tour's in order for old time's sake, Ollie heads to the Watchtower's exercise room. He enters the room the team use to keep in shape, and takes in the myriad of machines shining under bright lights and reflecting in the many mirrors.

Some of the equipment the general public won't see for decades. Of course, not all of their members need the equipment in the same way.

Ollie remembers the day he'd walked in on Victor, reclining on a weightlifting bench, ensuring his cybernetic joints stayed limber by raising and lowering AC onto his erection over and over.

 

3.  
Moving on, Oliver stops by the Watchtower's kitchen next. He's feeling a little hungry, and he knows Clark had brought up some of his mother's homemade brownies earlier.

There's been some delicious meals from this room; usually because of Clark. He'd acquired some good tips growing up with a mother like Martha.

As he sits at the table, his cock begins hardening. It's become an automatic response ever since Bart showed him that he wasn't impulsive in every aspect of his life. He'd covered Oliver's nude body in pudding and cool whip, and spent over an hour licking it off.

 

4.  
Breathing starting to hitch at the memory, Oliver decides he'd better move on. Needing to somber up quickly, he walks to the Watchtower's medical bay.

There had been many close calls in this room. So far they've been lucky. It helps that their medical facility is the most advanced one in the quadrant.

While the room had helped calm his erection, Oliver doesn't want to cross the line into sadness, either. There had been fun times even here.

Victor had told Ollie that he could make a speculum fun. He'd invited Ollie to watch as he proved it with Clark.

 

5.  
Ollie had left the bay that day convinced, and he leaves it now with a big smile. Walking down the hall, Ollie enters the humid room that houses the Watchtower's pool.

There've been many good times here - Clark and Bart racing, Victor walking along the bottom, AC showing them all the pleasures of an underwater rim job by someone that doesn't need air to breath.

The combined sensations of a hot tongue and cold water being worked into your ass at the same time isn't something that can be described, only experienced. Luckily, AC hadn't left any of them wondering.

 

6.  
The pool is near the private quarters, so Ollie heads to his room. Up 'til now, the Watchtower has been spacious enough to allow several empty rooms between each of them. Starting tomorrow, that won't be the case anymore. Maybe it'll give him a chance to see how well the soundproofing works in this area.

It had certainly been necessary a couple of days ago when he'd proved to AC that he was accurate with more than arrows by hitting the man's prostate on every thrust. The man was loud. Ollie leaves his room with a smile on his face.

 

7.  
Walking to the Watchtower's recreation room next, Ollie can feel himself relax as soon as he enters. This is his favorite place to be.

The group has celebrated birthday's and other happy occasions here. They gather for poker or other games, and watch TV.

J'onn doesn't usually join them when they turn on the television. He just doesn't enjoy it.

Of course, they rarely watch TV for long. More often than not, they have circle jerk sessions instead. Each one seeing who goes first and who can last the longest.

Occasionally, they join together in a daisy chain. Fun times.

 

8.  
Sighing a little melancholically, Oliver starts the long trek back to the Watchtower's control room.

Clark turns around in his seat when the door slides open to admit Oliver. "It's been a quiet night so far, Ollie. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I will ever be. I just took a nice tour down memory lane. The new people will change things."

Clark nods understandingly.

"You know, it just occurred to me. This room has never been christened. Are you game?"

Clark smiles as Oliver straddles his lap. "I'm the Boy Scout, remember. I'm always ready for anything."﻿


End file.
